Lunatic Mode: Your Blood Is My Joy
by GummyWormValkrie
Summary: Lucina is suffering from horrific, murderous nightmares in which her love of killing surpasses even that of her love of her husband and friends. (Short version: A semi-plot bloodbath with Lucina as a heartless killer.) Highly graphic content, more for blood-lovers. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Blood Joys

**Lunatic Mode: Your Blood Is My Joy**

* * *

BLOOD SPLASHED UP ONTO THE WALL as the Parallel Falchion completed its next victim. A low, guttural moaning issued from the dying man as he crumpled, then collapsed on the floor in a trembling heap of stained armor. Tears of confused distress were running down his face as he gaped towards his killer.

"I... thought you were... on my side..." he half-spluttered, half-whispered, blood splattering out of his mouth and onto the floor. The murderess merely smiled, watching her victim as he teared up harder in distress. It was less than a minute before his eyes dropped shut, and with a final moan of despair, expired. His blood ran around the murderess' ankles, its clinging warmth sticking to her leggings.

The killer took a long moment to take in the sight of another body, enjoying the heavy scent of the spilled blood and the faint agony still locked on her victim's face. He had been easier than most, barely resisting as her arm locked around his neck and thrust him onto the hard floor. No, his kind nature had been his downfall- after all, what was his reason to suspect a former teammate and comrade? Suddenly the door behind her clicked, and then burst open to reveal a terrified pair of girls, their faces sweaty and their eyes wide. They had been trying to escape.

Wasting no time, Lucina whipped around and grabbed the smaller one by her collar. She promptly tried to twist free, but was not expecting a sudden punch to the face and was dazed upon the impact. As her friend cried out in shock, Lucina thrust Sumia's terror-struck frame onto the floor and, in one swift motion, slit her from the collar to the pelvis with her sword. The wailing echoed through the empty house- but it was not Sumia's. It was Cordelia's shrieks that echoed through the walls, as Sumia's jaws were broken from a vicious stomp delivered by Lucina's boots.

Stepping over the writhing, frantic girl, Lucina's eyes fell on Cordelia. Terror giving her courage, Cordelia managed to jump out of the path of the Falchion as Lucina thrust it towards her chest. Frustrated, her next attempt was even less accurate, but then Cordelia collapsed next to Sumia as though there was something she could do to save her. Choking sobs rattled the girl's chest as Lucina loomed over her, weapon raised, eyes devoid of mercy.

Cordelia's steam-emitting insides painted the floor as the slash in her gut squished open. The icy steel instantly ran red like a brush dipped in paint, and as though a creative burst overtook her, Lucina ran the blade along the wall in an organized pattern. Soon the letters of her name appeared, the assault on the wooden wall sounding loudly as if to compliment Cordelia's garbled screams of terror. Sumia was not yet dead but twitching limply, blood filling her mouth and impairing any speech, clutching at Cordelia's arm like a helpless child.

Turning back to her victims, Lucina merely gave them one last smile before slowly turning away into the next room. Their faint but sickening moans and cries went faint as a door closed, separating Lucina from her ghastly handiwork. And yet, another victim was located in the narrow hallway. She hung from the low ceiling, suspended by her broken neck, her red hair falling onto her shoulders. The floor around her was painted with crimson from the ripped throat. Lucina, taking no notice of the corpse, stopped at the bathroom door and opened it with anticipation.

The second it cracked open, a shrill scream erupted from inside. The white walls were clean of blood, but in the middle of the floor was Robin, shuddering and thrashing. His wrists were crudely tied together and a long slash ran down his back, tormenting his body with pain. Still, upon seeing his former love, his screams were almost instantly quited. Lucina looked down at him and their eyes met, but only for a moment. Her sword came down through his chest with no resistance from even his ribs. The metal clanged loudly on the linoleum floor, while Robin's mouth stretched open in a silent scream. One lung had been punctured, and the escaping oxygen formed bubbles of blood around the blood rapidly welling up from his broken chest.

Pitilessly Lucina retracted her sword, and taking care not to tread on Robin's fingers walked almost absently to the large bathtub. Almost-full with cold water, the body of another girl lie face down, floating eerily like some grotesque bath toy. Her blue hair hung around her in a cloud, swirling with the movements of the water. Lucina reached a bloody hand into the bath and grabbed the girl's small shoulder, turning her over to reveal the face. It was scratched and battered by unknown claws, dried blood marring the pleasant features. Unceremoniously Lucina grasped the corpse and hefted it heavily onto the floor, splashing water everywhere.

A gasping cough wracked Robin's failing body as he struggled for air, the pain unendurable. He wished death would come quickly, his mind so numb with his agony that he failed to notice Lucina's smile above his squinted, weeping eyes. Closing them, he felt her place one bloody hand on his cheek tenderly and lower her face so it was almost touching his own.

"Your blood is my joy, my dear Robin."

The words echoed in Robin's fading mind. His last memory was Lucina's lips touching his own.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Night

**Your Blood Is My Joy, Part 2**

* * *

_Vein-stripping: The process of cutting into a victim's skin and pulling out the veins and/or arteries, often without rupturing them. Commonly done through the arm or occasionally the neck._

* * *

THE NIGHTMARES WERE CONTROLLING HER MIND in a way Lucina had never experienced. The nightmares of the terrible future had passed, but their replacements were even worse than the terrifying visions of Grima rearing over her with flame leaking from his vast mouth. Now she was dreaming of blood.

She sat up, her body quivering despite the warm covers of her bed. Sweat was beginning to form on her forehead and she rubbed it away, getting up to distract herself. The room was still dim, but the early morning sun was shining through the black sky. Grabbing a brush, she pulled it through her cobalt hair, grimacing a little at the tangles. Still, the repeated applications of the brush started to feel pleasant, and she let out a long, soft sigh. To again have tidy hair relaxed her body, and she leaned against the wall of the room, breathing slowly.

These were _dreams_... Terrible, yes, but still only dreams. She hadn't hurt anyone, she hadn't taken any lives. She had gone to sleep after another typical day of studying and fighting practice with the Brave Swords. With that thought, Lucina slowly lay down and closed her eyes again, still slightly tired and desiring more sleep. Perhaps it was simply stress, her mind's way of expelling unwanted feelings. Hopefully these nightmares would end.

* * *

Yet Lucina's troubles were far from over that early morning. Minutes after slipping back into sleep, another dream came to her.

A familiar, beautiful face was looking into her eyes, the young boy lying on his side on the cold ground. His cloak was dirty, with slight rips in the fabric and a missing glove bearing the left hand. A strong wind blew overhead, tossing the boy's pale hair to one direction and making them both shudder in the coldness.

"L...Luci... Na..." he whispered as he tried to stand on weakened, exhausted legs. "Spare me... I beg of you, Lucina..."

Lucina narrowed her eyes and felt her grip tighten around the Parallel Falchion, but she did not strike yet. She continued to stare at Robin's worn-out form, watching him like a cat eying a mouse across the room. Lucina was not interested to see his begging, that much was certain to her.

"Why must I die...?" Robin said weakly as he collapsed again to the ground, another shudder moving down his spine. Lucina, too, felt her body begin to tremble, but not from fear. "I am your... your love..."

"I know." Lucina answered, opening her eyes and leaning down slightly to Robin's level. "I know you love me. I love you as well, Robin, I love you as much as you love me. Yet that doesn't matter to me. You are of no more importance to my heart than to the person I would most despise. Even the truest love cannot stand in the way of blood. All I want is your death... no matter who you are."

"What?! No!" Robin shouted, instantly making another attempt to stand. "Why must I die!? _Why?!_" Frantically he rolled over to dodge Lucina's descending blade, but the lord had other plans and instead dropped down to her knees. Without time for Robin to further resist she grabbed the collar of his cloak, pulling his throat closer to her sword.

* * *

"Lucina! Lucina, are you awake?"

"What...?"

Again Lucina rose from her blankets, her chest heaving with rough breathing. The chilling forest area had disappeared, her sword was in its sheath against a wall, and Robin was by her side with a concerned expression. _Another dream?! Gods... This has to stop! I can't keep enduring these horrors..._!

"Hey, Lucina, is something wrong?" Robin asked, pulling himself up onto the edge of her bed. He was wearing only a simple sleeping outfit, and the light from the rising sun told Lucina she hadn't slept long. Taking another breath, she shivered despite the warm covers.

"R-Robin... Thank you for waking me. I was having a nightmare." Lucina replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"A nightmare? Of what sort?" came Robin's voice with a lift of his eyebrows.

"...Er... It was... " Lucina faltered, having difficulty with her words. What if Robin didn't believe her? And even if he would, what exactly could he do to help her? Trying to push aside that pessimistic thought, she cleared her throat, looked at her blankets and spoke in a low, oddly monotonous voice.

"Robin... These nightmares I'm having are of... of murder. For this past month I have been plagued by them..."

"Murder? But who's the murderer, Lucina? Who are they killing ...Er, pardon my bluntness, but...?"

Lucina fell silent. These words she wanted to speak were difficult to remove from her mouth.

"... I am, Robin."

"What?"

Suddenly a stream of tears broke free from Lucina's eyes. She leaned against the wall behind her head and cried, stifling the flow and noise with a corner of her blanket. Lucina was tired of crying in front of those she loved, particularly as she had done much of that lately, but the horrors she was seeing by night -when rest was supposed to be hers- were enough to make a stronger person fall to their knees.

"Lucina... What is happening to you...?" Robin whispered, half to himself, as he enfolded his partner once again in his arms. This had been the first time since the destruction of Grima that he had seen her shed a single tear. And yet, how can one stop a loved one from enduring nightmares?

* * *

Fighting sleep, Lucina lay atop her bed a full fifteen hours later. Her day had been long and engaging. Robin, deciding there wasn't much he could do for her, thought a day of fun activities would at least take her mind off the nightmares. Thankfully, it had- that sight of Roni falling off her pegasus in the middle of a race was amusing, to say the least. And the little hissy-fit Gauis threw at the market when he was charged double for attempting to smuggle out candy brought out a lot of laughter even for her.

But now she was fearful of going back into the nightly darkness. Deliberately depriving herself of sleep was not only difficult, it was unhealthy and potentially dangerous. She wished Robin was next to her, but she also just wouldn't be able to face the jokes she might receive if the other units knew they were sleeping together. And (she was painfully aware of this fact) Robin had also told her earlier that she was a heavy sleeper and often difficult to wake up, so if a nightmare struck she would probably finish it before awakening in the real world. Besides, other than waking her, there was nothing he could even do.

After hours of staring aimlessly at the walls of her room, Lucina finally gave in and let her eyes close. Her exhausted brain was quick to follow. And the last though swirling through her mind was, _It will only be a nightmare. I'll wake up alright._

_I'll wake up in the morning._

* * *

Opening her eyes, Lucina slowly got to her feet, feeling bleary but determined. Cold air streamed through the open window into the bare room, the weak winter sunlight glinting on the tiled floor. Lucina shivered, inwardly wishing she had dressed more warmly.

Turning her head, she realized she wasn't alone in the little room. Lying semiconscious on the floor, face down, her pink hair spilled around her, was Morgan. Almost as though she sensed Lucina, Morgan turned her head slightly and managed to open her eyes slightly wider. Was it just her imagination, or did Lucina see a flicker of terror in those brown eyes?

Like an animal, Morgan instantly struggled to her feet, her breathing already speeding up. A grin stretched across Lucina's lips as she saw the wounds Morgan had somehow sustained- her left arm was dangling at an odd angle, her chest awkwardly dented in significance of broken ribs and the fear emanating from her shaking frame. She turned tail with desperate speed, but Lucina followed with much less effort, one hand poised at her sword's sheath.

Morgan's steps were hurried but clumsy, and just one stumble would be the trigger of a bloody downfall. Still, in the one-way halls there wasn't much ground to cover, and therefore almost no place to hide. Morgan's panicked dash led her to the highest floor, more than thirty feet off the ground. Lucina's agile footsteps sounded right on her heels, even though by now any semblance of normal breathing for Morgan was nonexistent.

There was now only one exit available- Morgan had reached the house's pinnacle, and she had only two choices. Either enter the storage room beside her and hope to the gods she could somehow evade death... or jump from the window and flee. She had less than seconds to contemplate this- Lucina was staring at her from less than ten feet away, sword drawn, slight smile on her face. ..._I have to use the window. Oh, Father... Please, give me your strength..._

Bracing herself, eyes tightly shut, Morgan leapt through the open window like a jumper from the diving board. Her heartbeat was so insistent she could feel the blood flowing through her.

The impact of the ground below was too much for Morgan's bones to withstand, as it was a solid and hard sheet of rock instead of softer grass or plant life. Instantly her spine snapped, her leg cracked underneath her and the pain shot through the appendages like pure hell. The girl crumpled in a bleeding heap on the stone, her head fortunately intact but sadly nothing else in such condition. Everything seemed to be growing faint and distant. Morgan closed her wet eyes, her mind not yet dead enough to not process the intensity of the sorrow.

Lucina, by now, watched from inside the house, intensely frustrated. Morgan would probably be dead by the time she reached her. Still, that just meant she needed to hurry. Lucina was a speedy unit- More running? No problem.

Less than half a minute had passed she was panting at her sister's side. Lucina felt a rush of relief and then eager anticipation as she heard Morgan's faint, agonized breaths through her brutalized lungs. She didn't look up, but Lucina stood still for a long moment to survey her victim. Morgan's condition was one of the worst yet. Many broken bones, an open fracture of her left leg, ripped skin on one arm from where a sharp stair-post edge had tagged her and so many tears. Lucina gave a slight nod to herself as she decided on her method of death, staring at her tormented sister.

She knelt next to the girl's twitching body, her sword gripped firmly in one hand. Carefully holding Morgan's silently sobbing face in one hand, she proceeded to run the deadly sharp edge along the skin of the neck. A violent spurt of red blood instantly followed, while a strangled shriek made its way out of Morgan's throat. Not finished, her hands quickly soaking in hot blood, Lucina placed her sword carefully on the ground and reached her long fingers into the deep wound, feeling for the veins. Finding one, she pinched it firmly and began to pull it through the slash, but Morgan's shrill, deafening scream temporarily stopped her.

Lucina didn't know a dying human could make noises this loud, especially one with her jugular vein dangling an inch past her skin. The sight was so repugnant that even Lucina did feel a slight stirring in the pit of her stomach. But abruptly Morgan fell silent, her head falling to the ground with a surprisingly gentle thump, her eyes still wide open but no longer blinking. Tears were staining her face, blood was staining the stone ground and nothing was staining Lucina's conscience. Carelessly she tossed her cobalt hair, and a smile lit her face as Morgan's eyelids dropped shut lethargically. The suggestion of a chuckle rumbled in her throat as she again stood up, once more painted in recent blood.

* * *

_Gods... that vein-stripping bit was actually a little hard for me to write. Me and my blood. Like Lord of the Flies,"You and your blood, jack Merridew! You and your pig!"-Lord of the Flies by William Golding. That's a very good book, you might like it.  
_

_Anyway... If I can think it, you'll see it here._


	3. Chapter 3: By Day and Dream

**Your Blood Is My Joy, Part 3**

* * *

_PHP: Pink Hair Pride!_

**_The book "Black Diamond" mentioned in this story is a fictional one and any books by the same name are coincidental._**

* * *

"LUCINA! COME ON, WAKE UP!"

Robin's voice rose to an alarming pitch as he shook the sleeping girl more vigorously. Lucina's eyelids fluttered briefly, but they didn't open and she remained in sleep despite the pained grimace on her face. Clearly she was in another nightmare. Strapped of ideas, Robin wracked his mind for another effective way to wake someone.

_Splashing water on her? I'd just get her wet! Well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I was waking her... but no, that might not work. Hmm...  
Oh, I know!_

Stifling a giggle behind his hand, Robin placed his fingers on Lucina's collar and began to tickle her vigorously. At first she merely quivered, but then rapidly opened her eyes and realized she was being tickled. At that she giggled, then laughed uproariously as Robin moved to a more sensitive spot.

"R-Robin... Hahahaha! S-Stop tickling me- HAHAHAHA! I'M AWAKE!" she cried out, delight lighting her face once more as her eyes opened. Robin removed his hands but was smiling harder than she was.

"Lucina, are you alright?" Robin asked gently but cheerfully as Lucina sat up, continuing to smile. She nodded, happy that she had been woken up in such a fun way. It was quite a welcome manner to end that nightmare...

Without warning the image of Morgan's face erupted into Lucina's thoughts. Her pleading eyes were visible and her desperate cries were audible as she slowly faded into death, her head in her sister's hands. Quickly Lucina cut the horrid image off in her mind, forcing into it the image of Robin smiling his childish, PHP smile at her a foot away.

"Heh, I always knew you were so ticklish!" Robin chuckled, making Lucina giggle again.

"Next time I seem troubled, promise me you'll be there to tickle me awake, Robin." Lucina requested as she placed her bare feet on the floor for the start of the day. She was going to shut out the thoughts of the nightmare with all she was, and forget about it in another long and fun day.

* * *

But the rest of the Brave Swords had plans that conflicted with Lucina's idea of her day. Roni had decided that they all suddenly needed to restock weaponry and get various medical check-ups following the recent bout of foot-and-mouth disease (when Roni said 'recent", she was referring to an occasion that happened well over a month ago). So, after confirming in graphic detail she was never affected with the ailment, Lucina was allowed to remain at home alone, which she knew would certainly be more enjoyable than listening to Roni's blasphemously irreligious marching songs.

The day passed by slowly, but peacefully. Lucina first cleaned up the common area to high standards, and next found a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers to brighten up the dining table. Roni was rather fastidious about cleanliness and would be pleased with Lucina if she helped with the endless job of cleaning, she thought. When that was finished she fell back on reading after spying a title saying _Black Diamond._

The book was new-looking and rather thin, displaying a diamond symbol emblazoned on the cover. On the image the top left and bottom right quadrants were black while the remainder were scarlet. Never seeing such a symbol, Lucina's curiosity was overwhelming her, and with that she sat back on her bed, opened to the first page and began to read.

* * *

_Black Diamond _proved to be an interesting and worthy read. Lucina couldn't take her nose out of the book until long after the Brave Swords had arrived home, disgruntled and tired from traveling all day in the hot weather. In fact, Lucina was so engrossed with it that even as she lay in bed reading farther, her nightmare problem was actually forgotten.

_Where was I...? Oh, here._ Wondering what newness she would discover, Lucina continued.

_I suspect this girl will not live for long. I see sorrow and fear in her eyes and in her face, and every time a person speaks she will invariably look away. This girl is in a terrible situation- of that I am sure. And though I wish I could help her, should she make the choice to die it will not be the fault of those who brought her misery. _

_Ah, I feel in my heart that Valirie will end her life. For it was written greater than five hundred years ago that she would- on the day of March the thirty-first. If such is to be believed then her time is very short. Yet, I shall not intervene on her behalf. The suicide of a human is a decision made by themselves alone. I am not concerned with Valirie's life nor her death. I merely find it interesting that such a death prophesied may actually occur. Could this mean that there is perhaps credence to the old stories and prophecies?_

Lucina continued steadily, ignoring the fading light outside and her tired eyes. _Just a few more pages. I'll just finish this chapter... Hmm, Kenneth will allow his girl to die? Please tell me she survives..._

_I am so tired..._

* * *

Robin's body was stone-still on the hard floor, blood still spreading sluggishly in a puddle underneath the gaping break in his broad chest. His eyes were shut and his face whitened in the hallmarks of death. No one but his murderer could have known that such a short time ago he was a living and vigorous boy. His sister's small body lay nearby in a similar state of stillness, her body cold and wet from her deathly soak.

After watching her sister die, Lucina had reentered the house to check for any remaining survivors. She was disappointed- it was all too quick and easy for her. Morgan had put up a decent fight, but even she was dead in mere minutes. Lucina wanted more than mere minutes.

But as though her wish was spoken, a sudden sound whipped her head towards the doorway. Like a predatory beast, Lucina turned her back on the bodies of her former friends as she caught sight of another person. A gasp shook her throat as she realized one of her victims had survived- Sumia was standing shakily against a wall, her chest visibly heaving as she breathed laboriously. Her side was bleeding persistently and her posture terribly slumped, but she was alive.

Sumia's failing body slipped down the wall till she was on her knees, her eyes closed in shock and grief. Cordelia was dead- her stern friend had expired in Sumia's arms in visible agony from her broken jaw. Why in all of Ylisse would Lucina do such a terrible thing to anyone alive, let alone to her colleagues?

"Sumia... Seems you've quite the strong body, eh?"

"Wh-what?" Sumia rasped faintly, not even looking at Lucina. Her half-shut eyes were focused on the wall in front of her.

"Good. I hope you're alive for some more time." Lucina continued, walking towards the pegasus knight. Sumia finally managed to turn her head and register the sight of the royal, smiling her sinister smile.

"L-Lucina... Tell me...!" Sumia cried in a would-be commanding voice, though blood was running down her chin from her broken jaw, garbling her words. "You slaughtered Cordelia and Stahl... What are you doing...?! _Tell... me_!"

Lucina closed her eyes in satisfaction and continued to grin in that perverse, sick way in front of a suffering victim. "Because I want your death, Sumia. I want every single one of the Brave Swords to meet death at my sword. There is no other reason. It is what I want and you will not stop me."

_"No... _NOOOO!"

Instinctively Sumia dodged the Falchion's first blow, but promptly collapsed onto her back upon striking the wall from her jump. Abandoning her initial plan, Lucina immediately pinned the pegasus knight to the carpet floor and reached for the knife Sumia had hitched to her waist. Sumia, weakened but with fight left in her, gave a forceful kick aimed at her killer's face. It connected, causing Lucina to recoil for a moment, allowing Sumia to roll onto her side and then regain her footing. Thanking the gods that the bathroom door had a lock, Sumia slammed it like she had never slammed something before and clicked shut the lock with shaking, sweaty hands.

Lucina grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it, and when she got nowhere she fell silent, her eyebrows contracting in frustration. For a few seconds she remained still, but then suddenly she slammed the Falchion square into the center of the wooden door. Sumia, however, was smart enough to anticipate that she might try that tactic, and thus was hiding in a corner of the bathroom, her hands on her face- or rather, one hand on her face and the other clutching the slash in her side. It had opened wider with all her activity and was hurting like something she hadn't expected.

Defeated, despite alive, Sumia let the tears flow down her face and the sobs be freed from her throat. Why was this happening? Why would her friend try to kill her? She lifted her face after a long moment, wet with shining tears, and for the first time saw Robin's body lying on the floor.

"Gods... No..." Sumia's voice was weak, and she took a long breath to power it.

"Lucina...! I don't know why you're doing this... I beg of you, mercy! Stop this!

We're you're friends... Please... Lucina..."

Lucina was gazing at Cherche's mutilated body, but Sumia's words reached her ears. They meant nothing to her. She wanted to kill. All she wanted was blood and death... That was all...

"Mercy! Lucina, please..."

_Sumia..._

* * *

**I know the book didn't seem to have much plot value here... All will be revealed next chapter. Let us pray that Lucina will wake up pretty damn soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Black Diamond

**Your Blood Is My Joy, Part 4  
**

* * *

**This chapter's much funnier than the other ones. And I noticed there was a very noticeable discrepancy in Lucina's last nightmare. She dreamed that Sumia had a severe cut in her side and could not speak. However, in her initial nightmare Sumia was sliced pretty much into two separate pieces and had a broken jaw. Why? Because these are dreams. Dreams- or at least my dreams- rarely make sense. That's why they're called_ dreams_. :)**

* * *

_... Sumia... _

_Why should I let her live? ...What point is there to living, anyway? Life means nothing when you meet your death. Everyone in the world will die- even me. It matters not what time, or what method. _

Lucina looked uncertainly at her sword, wondering what was coming over her. Sumia should be dying at her feet, not living behind a locked door, invisible. Hesitantly, almost unconsciously, she lowered her sword. Her mind was racing faster than her pounding heart.

"SUMIA! GET OUT HERE!" she shouted impulsively, the volume of her voice startling her.

"Wh-wh-what?!"

"I mean it! COME OUT HERE!"

Lucina shouted in so loud and terrifying a voice Sumia actually did come out. The doorknob turned and opened to reveal the shivering Sumia, one hand clamped firmly on her bloody side. Satisfied but slightly startled she'd gotten her without a fight, Lucina stared calmly at her would-be victim and began to speak, in a much softer voice to Sumia's relief.

"Now, Sumia. Hear me out. You're going to die here, I will not let you escape alive again. But I'm prepared to kill you in a faster and less painful way than your friend Cordelia... But that's only if you desire it."

Sumia tried to answer, but her throat was tight. She didn't want to be murdered, even if her best friend and several comrades had already been killed at this woman's blade. Unable to even nod, she merely listened wide-eyed to the remainder of Lucina's speech.

"Or if you wish it, you can die in a slow and painful way. I leave you the choice, Sumia."

Sumia might have been able to choose if Lucina wasn't smiling. That ghastly expression was so unnerving that Sumia gasped, blinked rapidly to stem the tears, and then broke down. It wasn't even fear she was feeling, it was helplessness. It was the knowledge that she was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Here she was, a badly injured and downright traumatized girl not even out of her teens, about to die in her own blood by a former trusted comrade.

"D-D... Don't... I w-w-want to live... " she gushed out in a choking voice, hot tears hitting the floor like a leaking faucet. "I beg you..."

Lucina rolled her eyes in apparent annoyance. "Sumia. Prepare yourself."

Without another word she struck, aiming for the throat. Sumia didn't even try to resist. Hope was completely dead in her. The sword cut across her throat effortlessly, leaving behind a trail of crimson. Quickly the trail expanded to a thick stream, spewing not only from Sumia's throat but oozing from her mouth and nose as she fell at Lucina's feet. Frantically she coughed, but was unable to get rid of the blood filling her throat because the flow would not cease. Sumia was going to bleed out.

Lucina bent down to Sumia's trembling frame. Her throat was cut so deeply her head looked as though it might fall from her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her face was paling- and out of nowhere, Lucina felt a sudden, twisting wrench in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

_GYAAAAHHHHH!_

Was that scream Sumia's- or her own...? Confused, Lucina snapped open her eyes and glanced around wildly. The surroundings of her bedroom appeared, almost pitch-black in the night. But the horrible feeling in her stomach hadn't gone away- it had intensified, and a gagging sensation was in her throat.

"Hey, Lucina! It's me, Robin! Are you okay?"

Lucina couldn't respond. She bent her head over the side of her bed, shaking and sweating heavily. The next thing she knew was the awful sensation of the expulsion of the contents in her stomach.

* * *

"...What?! She threw up ...In her _bed_?"

"Yeah. Don't go spreading that story all over camp, Roni. But gods, she looked so pale. I'm hoping it was just something she ate."

Roni stared at her brother in faint horror. "Wow... Poor Lucina... Is she still sick? I'd like to see her if she's okay."

"She might be, but I was going to go check on her anyway. Come with me." Robin answered, disappearing down the hall into his own bedroom. Lucina had been so ill that Robin had to carry her onto his bed, and although he was acting calm as always he was very worried for her. It was probably a very serious anxiety attack, but he had never seen her in this kind of condition- he found himself praying (to what Roni said where the nonexistent gods) her nightmares had nothing to do with this.

But thankfully Lucina's condition seemed acceptable as the siblings observed her. She was still quite pale and flushed-looking and her body seemed quite weak, but so relieved that the nightmare was over she managed a small smile as Robin stroked her hair.

"Lucina, how're you feeling?" Roni inquired, sitting down on the blankets.

"I'll be alright, I just need to rest for a little while." Lucina replied a little faintly. She hoped the story of her gastrointestinal mishap wouldn't travel too quickly.

"Roni, would you keep her company for a little while? I've got to go and notify a physician to see if there's anything really wrong here." Robin announced, checking Lucina's forehead for a fever. Her skin felt normally warm under the back of his hand, to his relief.

"Of course. Wait, bring me her book and I'll read it to her." Roni said, looking sort of lost as usual.

Lucina closed her eyes as Robin left, letting out a soft sigh. Her nausea had eased, but now she felt so exhausted that sleep was her only desire. _What if I just have another nightmare... Oh, Gods, what is happening to me..?_

* * *

"Onto the next chapter, Lucina. Now you know you're not the only one who throws up in awkward situations." Roni stated in a cheerful but serene voice, turning the pages of _Black Diamond. _

"Roni, please.. I'm quite humiliated over this." Lucina sighed, not surprised Roni had made another offensive comment. What her pink-haired mother lacked in size, she more than made up with in mouth.

"Lucina, don't worry about it. It'll be fine." Roni assured the resting girl, smiling her characteristic smile. "Okay... Chapter 5... Hey, Lucina, Kenneth's talking about nightmares in this chapter!"

"What?" Lucina said a little too loudly, but quickly lowered her voice when Roni looked surprised. "Er.. I mean, continue. I'm sure he'll have words of wisdom for this subject too."

"Okay..."

_Sean notified me that he would sometimes have nightmares about his partner's demise, even before her initial attempt on her life. What I found truly curious about this was the detail of the dreams that he was able to give me. He was frightened by the way he could almost physically perceive what he was dreaming of. He could almost feel his partner's hair through his fingers and see every freckle on her face. I at first thought he was exaggerating or not being truthful- until I began experiencing the same phenomenon._

_I will not describe my dreams for my own reasons. However, I soon discovered through research what my dreams truly were. These were RS dreams- highly realistic nightmares in which I would take on a completely different personality. Normally I have a strong sense of morality and refrain from sadistic violence, but in my nightmares I became a sadistic torturer. My friends Claire and Carlos, my sister and eventually some of the Rainbow were my victims. I care not to share the things I did to them._

_But thankfully I was able to find a cure. I would fill my mind with mercy to counteract the terrible cruelty of the nightmares. Mercy is the opposite of cruelty, and eventually even the sickening and immoral things I would do to those I cared about in my waking life stopped. It was a miracle. When it happened it was such a cause to rejoice. My salvation was not difficult in the end once I found the cure..._

"Hey, Lucina? Are you with me?"

Lucina had suddenly sat up in bed, her blue eyes wide and staring at the wall facing her. Her mind was in a state of shock. It took quite a firm yell from Roni to shake her out of her stupor.

"Oh... Roni... " Lucina began, awkwardly feeling a blush of embarrassment in her cheeks. "Umm... "

"Please don't tell me you're going to throw up again!" Roni cried, putting down her book and pulling up to Lucina's side. "Lucina, what's wrong? Now you look like you're going to cry."

"No... I'm not." Lucina answered in a perfectly steady voice. "It's just that... Well, Roni, I've been having the most horrible nightmares lately. And... Well, Kenneth seems to have an explanation..."

"Wait, _you're _having RS dreams?" Roni asked, her eyes widening. "About what, Lucina?"

"I don't wish to discuss it." Lucina asserted quickly. "But yes, I have. I believe that is what awoke me earlier..."

"What? ...So... I guess you need to start thinking nice things, eh?" Roni stated slowly, beginning to smile again.

"Right." Lucina said, inspiration brewing in her head. The very thought of her nighttime horrors being eradicated was indeed cause for celebration. As Lucina's smile materialized, Roni suddenly found herself thrown into an embrace.

"Huh?!" Roni spluttered as Lucina squeezed her like a teddy bear. If these nightmares ended thanks to her...

"Oh, Roni! Thank you so much, you have no idea how useful you really are!" Lucina cried gleefully, joy at last breaking through the tough shield of despair in her already damaged heart.

* * *

Much later that day, Lucina lay still under the warmth of thick blankets. Though not quite asleep yet, her thoughts and body were so peaceful that it was almost enough. All day long, she had focused her mind to the very best of her ability on thinking kindness and mercy. She could recall several units thanking her... Stahl's cheery thanks as she helped him find an elusive potion in the nearby market, and Miriel's gratitude for organizing her ample bookcase kept her mood on the high spectrum. Nearly all of the days Lucina experienced with the Shepherds were good ones, but she was still deeply grateful for the friendship they all shared with her. Indeed, the thought of inflicting any sort of intentional pain on a one of them was truly unthinkable after what they had done for her... which unfortunately only made the nightmares that much worse.

Robin sat next to her, watching as her eyes closed and stroking her hair rhythmically to keep her calm. By now the nightmares were too out of hand for him to leave her alone by night- he was ready to face Roni's accusations of _What's this I hear about you knocking up Lucina?! _if it meant saving her from untold horrors. Lucina had confided as much detail as she was somewhat comfortable with to Robin, and he didn't need to hear much to be convinced she needed help.

Lucina's eyes were fully closed and her breathing slight, but a sudden turn of her head confirmed that sleep wasn't yet hers. Robin, wanting to get some sleep himself as well despite his concern, decided a song might do the trick to lulling Lucina. Singing was one of Robin's hidden passions, so it was easy for him to breathe deeply, close his eyes, and begin a soft and gentle melody.

_Even when my blood's been bled,  
Even when there's nothing you can do,  
Even when my very spirit has fled,  
I will always still love you._

_The blue of my sky and the stars in my night,  
To be complete all I need is us two.  
In the darkest of places I'll be your light,  
In the brightest sunshine I'll be there with you.  
_Robin sang the song again even more quietly, so much so he could hear Lucina's gentle breathing. Tiredness was surging in him, but the warmth in his chest made him continue. Lucina's eyelids fluttered in suggestion of a dream, but she remained still and serene. Her final thought swirling through her tired but content mind was, _Mercy, Lucina. Mercy. Show mercy like you love the person with all your heart. Show mercy like you yourself were in death's arms._

_Mercy, Lucina._

* * *

**I know I said this was going to be the final chapter... but there was a bit too much to explain. Hopefully it won't take as long to complete!  
**


End file.
